Meeting aranged in Hell: Shade and Van's confrontation
Demon Lord and the Red Ripper A man in all black, with red eyes, ungodly dark hair, and a twisted smile, was alone in town, a rare feat for him. "Mother F@(ker, why do I always have to do this? It's not my job to care for everyone, now that the house is mine alone, exept for Shiro." What he didn't see was a group of people walking his way, perhaps attracted to his high powers. "Whew! Things around here seem interesting." ''A red hooded figure steps out from the darkness. "Hey Atsuya! What do you suppose this is?" "My oh my. Looks like something that may actually keep me entertained. But Van do you really think you should let your guard down after feeling that energy?" "And who are you? My name is Shade Kagekyo." the man in black asked them. "As to what, well, what fun would that be?" "Heh. My name Is Van Satonaka. And this guy here is my partner Atsuya. Kanata is around here doing his own thing. Right Atsuya?" "''Stupid Van I'm not a child I can introduce myself" ''"Yea he's doing something." "Well now. I am now intruged about you." Shade pointed his finger at Van to prove his point, and as a challenge. "After all, you feel somewhat the same as me." "Heh heh heh. You want to battle with me? I wasn't expecting one but I guess this can kill some time" Van turns to Atsuya. "Go find Kanata for me." "''Why am I always the grunt?....''Fine but don't take too long." "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu Zai-no." The blade on Shade's waist glowed through the sheath, "Don't blame me when you lose." The air chilled down a large amount. "Wow. I'm not wearing the right clothing for this weather. But don't take me so lightly." as he uses high speed shunpo to appear behind Shade. "Touch. You're it." ''I'll out run this little Sh!t in no time. Shade thought as he created icy shards, and opened fire. To outmanuver a counter attack, he vanished with Kogeru, of which he was the best. I guess playtime is over. Looks like things may not be so simple "Shiver And Faint, Sourusoa!" Van used the claws to deflect the icy shards and then closed his eyes and waited for any sudden movements. Shade's Kogeru was able to hide him from being sensed, but someone hunting him like Van, well, he would be seen, or felt. Please don't make me enter my demon state. Please. "Heh. Come on out Mr. Freeze. I don't want to have to burn you out of hiding" Van begins to focus reiatsu into Sourusoa. "Up here!" Shade jumped with a Kougeru enhanced leap, sendint him above his target, and he chucked a shard, but it was off course. It was exactly what needed to happen. "Heh. Wrong move!" Van shouted as he launched three bolts of uranium, one towards the shard and two towards Shade. "Oh, holy Mother Mary on a sandwich." Shade was sent sailing back. He didn't want to resort to demon form now. It was exhausting as is. "No time to rest for the wicked!" Van sent tiny balls of plutonium toward and above Shade hoping to catch him off guard. Where are Atsuya and Kanata? This guy has an odd feeling about him. Shade vanished again, and reappeared behind Van, but didn't make a sound. Lets party, shall we, being within? ''Shade asked his Hell Blade. ''What the!? ''Van's eyes couldn't keep up with the speed. "How in the world did that happen?" Van began to turn in order to attempt to defend himself. "You have no idea the powers under my command. I am a demon after all." Shade smirked at his foe's feeble speeds. "Forgive me, but why don't you Chill out?" Shade's deadliest power was in effect. The air became negative 20 C. "I could always make it colder, Van. Beware." "A demon huh? Heh. BRING IT ON!" ''I don't know what's going to happen but I better try to end this. If I don't this could get even uglier. Van begins to put more reiatsu into Sorusoa releasing poison particles into the air. "So, nuclear power, and poison? Not bad, but compared to me, it's child's play." Shade bluffed a little there, because he was able to be poisoned to death, because his regeneration,powerful indeed, could not counter it. "Ah I guess I let on to my power's too soon. That's always been a bad habit of mine. Oh well...not like it matters if your about to fall victim to Fickle Magnolia." The poison particles begin to gather and form a fog around the area.'' If he doesn't get out of this he's gonna lose a few of his senses. If he does though I may have to use a few more tricks''. Shade used hs precognition to read the battle, but it refused to show any good information. Looks like God's still not with me. Then again, I'm gonna kill him soon. ''Shade thought, seeing the fog of poison. "Oh for Bael's sake. If this is it, I'm gonna kill you faster than Nikki Sixx' drug habits." "Do you honestly think that fog is all I have?" ''Heh did he forget that he launched all those shards earlier? And that his ice will melt? ''Van began to pour out poison from his claws in order to speed up the melting process of the ice in the surrounding area. "I'm sorry, but did you think that your venom could warm up this cold? Sad and pathetic." Shade wispered. "Warm up? I think you may intentions all wrong. Heh...oh well that's your problem." ''Go my okami! ''Two large 3-headed wolves began to appear around Shade. ''He better be careful one wrong move and this toxic will eat away at him. "Good doggy." Shade mocked. "Sorry but dogs don't phase me. I'm alergic to cats though." Master, can you shut up? Shinjitsu Zai-no asked. Oh. Bite me. was Shade's response. "Ah you think they're only for show? Well your sadly mistaken. GO OKAMI!!! One wolf lunges at Shade and bites onto his legs and starts to eat away at his flesh. Where is that stupid Atsuya with Kanata. If he doesn't hurry things here may get a bit sticky. (Off in the distance) "At-choo! *sniffle* I guess someone's talking about me *sigh* "Oh for the love of Chester Benington." Shade said as his flesh fell away. "If that poison enters my blood, then its over, but flesh can be redone." Shade's healing kicked in to cover the wounds. Oh? So he can heal? I have to find a way around it. Heh good thing this fog is in place. He should be losing strength around now. Van begins to slink back into the fog. "Hey Shade! I have a few questions for you." "Fire away. I'll answer anyone of yours." Shade felt the loss of strength. "Why were you so 'interested' in me from the start? Why this battle? We're both going to tire ourself out needlessly. Not that I mind the excitement." Van then begins pouring out more and more poison and chemicals preparing for something in the shadows. "Because you remind me, of me. You felt like betrayel incarnate." Shade smiled. "That and, you seem powerful." "Heh heh. Betrayal? There's no one to betray other than my team as my loyalty only lies with them. But as for being powerful....let's see if your ready for what's coming" Van's poison mist starts to dissipate leaving a faint view of Van in the shadows "Hm. Very unique power. Scary." Shade could feel something big coming his way, but what was it? More like where? "Are you ready?" Sorusoa....Kōkina Botan. ''A large devil like entity appeared behind Van made out of his chemicals and poison. It breathed a heavy miasma that could destroy a person's lungs if they weren't careful. The surround area also began to dissolve due to the highly corrosive effects of the poison. Van just smirked. "Holy Mike Shinoda, that makes Seto Kibia's ego look miniscule!" Shade laughed. This was another training battle, just to find himself. Van stood still and just slashed his claws toward Shade. Three huge crescents of this corrosive poison/acid went flying toward Shade. ''Silly ice man. Hope he's going to take me seriously after this. Shade stood there, but was gone in a flash, all thanks to Kogeru. When he returned, his Hell-Blade was back in the sheath. "Sin is the only path to the light." Shade was then blocked from veiw by a blue dome of energy. When it faded, Shade was wearing all blue, except for a black mask and white hair. "I am the Ice Lord." "What the hell is that!?....This cannot end well." Sorry Atsuya looks like I won't be catching up soon. "''GO MY DEVIL!!!! YA-HA!!!" Shade stood there looking at the beast headed his way. "Looks like Nero's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry Four." "Really? I always thought it looked more like Cervantes from Soul Calibur." Van then threw more balls of plutonium around the area hoping to surround Shade in preparation for his next move. "I see what you mean. Indeed, it does remind me of him." Shade called forth his only defensive skill, Ice Wall. From the sides and front, he was unkillable. ''An ice defense? Does he really think so little of this technique? "Go forth!" The poison/chemical combination was deadly enough that as it sped towards Shade it eroded away all matter in its way. "Prepare for this!" Van then detonated the plutonium he surrounded Shade with. The explosions happening near where he was vunerable. "If this keeps up, I'll be Dead by Sunrise." Another joke about Chester...what the Hell is going on here?! The blasts hit Shade in the back, actually sending him through his ice wall. "Holy Meatwad! That hurts." "Meatwad now? This guy is just full of surprises. Heh." What's next Voltron? "No matter. Go forth!." Van's devil launched a bolt of uranium at Shade hoping to trap him in the sticky mess and burn him as well. "Yikes, that hurts" Shade said as his arm fell to the ground, and he hoped his foe would set up the Holy Grail joke. I hope that wasn't a set up-for a joke I'm not quite sure about that one. ''"Heh. You're definitely interesting Mr. Ice Maker. For some reason I feel as though you didn't come here looking for a fight." Van then sheathed his zanpakuto. "So what is it that you DO want with me?" "I've been bored for some time, because, well, my older sister and her boyfriend left for some Vampire thing. My little brother has friends, and my girlfriend keeps annoying me about our weading. I needed a way to unwind. Sorry for letting you on like that." "Heh. You needed to unwind? If you needed a chance to stretch you could've just let me know. I'm happy to fight it out anytime just give the word." ''This guy really is an odd one but I like it. Shade's mangled limb began healing as he let the demon form fall as though it were smoke, and grabbed a rock with his free hand. With a flick of his wrist, Shade tossed the rock into the air, created a single shard, and with skills that make the Last Quincy green with envy, carved his cell number into the rock. "Hee, call this if you want to go again." "Sure. Will do. I'll make sure to tell Atsuya to hold onto this. If you ever want my attention just give off a surge of spiritual energy like you did earlier. So where are you going from here?" "Back home. My girlfriend will be making food right about now. Wanna join me?" Shade asked, being nice. "Free food? What man would turn down that offer. Heh heh. I'm sure the others will catch up to me later."